Crimson Night
by Sheridan Valis
Summary: When a former member realizes what the truth is behind the White Fang, he leaves and enrolls into Beacon Academy to find some help. He sees that Beacon is not much of a help until he meets a special girl that will change his life forever. Or is it more than one girl? Join Crimson Shadow and rest of Beacon as they venture into a world of romance, drama, action, and adventure. Enjoy


**Crimson Night**

A fan fiction by Nathaniel Garcia

 **Journal Entry #001**

 **13:35 hours**

It's my first day here at Beacon Academy, but because of my age, I am considered a second year student here. The academy isn't so bad. I thought it would look more like a school and not like a castle from Harry Potter. But all in all, it looks awesome. The cafeteria is pretty big too, but surprisingly there aren't really that many open seats or any empty tables. I have no friends, no family, or anyone that I'm close to. Well… I am close to one person… but she's dead. That's what I heard at least. Anyway, back to where I was. Beacon is as dull as I thought, but that's only because there isn't anything exciting going on right now. You would expect that with only have a few days until the Vital Festival, there would be people training and working on making it to the top ranks in the tournament. But to my surprise, I haven't seen anyone train. Weird… Anyway, my name is Crimson Shadow. I am 19 years old, and a Faunus. I have black wolf ears with white, fluffy insides. My attire is something you see an anime character wear. A black hoodie with red sleeves, black jeans, black Converse with red shoelaces, and black gloves with a red stripe running from the wrist down to the middle finger. I always wear my headphones around because I always want to hear my music mostly everywhere I go. My hair is somewhat long for a guy, but it never reached my shoulders. It had been dyed not too long ago with permanent red hair dye so now I have dark red hair.

"…And over in the second corridor on the west wing, that is where you will find your dorm room." Just as I was finished thinking to me, Professor Ozpin's voice came ringing back into my ears.

"OK, so uh… what room number… is it again?" I questioned him.

"No need for that. Your scroll will take you to the nearest empty dorm. When you want that room, click confirm, and that room will automatically be registered as your own." He handed me the scroll he was talking about and handed it to me.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be going now." I stood up from the wooden chair I sat on for about thirty minutes and walked toward the door.

"Crimson."

I turned to look at Ozpin with a concerned look. "Yes, Professor?"

"I want to talk about one more thing before you go. Will you hear this out?" He gestured a motion for me to sit back in the chair. Like an obedient dog, I nodded and sat back down on the slightly uncomfortable chair.

"At this academy, we have all kinds of people from all over Remnant come to this academy. Rich, poor, human…" He lifted his mug and took a sip of his hot refreshment. "Faunus." I clenched a fist and somehow popped my knuckles. "Why do you stay away from everyone? It's not because you're a Faunus. It's something else isn't it?"

"Professor, you may not be scared or angry at the Faunus, but I've noticed some of your students don't appreciate us. I saw some twisted little, pardon my French, little shit who was pulling on a poor girl's bunny ears. He better be lucky I don't know him, because if I did, I would've made sure he doesn't walk again." I slammed my fist on the table in anger, making the whole thing shake a little.

"Cardin Winchester. He is not a fan of the Faunus and, for some reason, dislikes them. He mocks and discriminates them. I regret any distress he may cause in the future." He still talked with the colorless voice he started with, sounding very doubtful.

"OK, is that all?" I raised an eyebrow and stared into Ozpin's eyes. "Yes, that is all. Thank you for your time, Mr. Shadow." I nodded at him, stood up, and walked out of his office.

…

I walked down the corridor of the west wing in silence, black and red headphones on, the volume so loud there's no doubt that anyone walking by could hear it almost clearly. As I walking, I kept my hood on, stared at the ground, and kept my head low. On the way to my dorm, I bumped into something. Not knowing what is was I look up. It was a girl. She was kind of short, had… red hair almost styled and colored just like mine, had nothing but red and black on, and was wearing… black and red headphones. This girl was almost like me in female form. As I finished looking up and down her body, I stared into her silver eyes which were staring back into my red ones. She seemed just as shocked as I was. To find someone looking almost exactly like you in the opposite gender was fascinating. I took off my hood and then headphones and she did the same. My ears were exposed but that really didn't matter to me. They twitched slightly. She looked up at my ears and smiled.

…

The girl and I walked around the school for several minutes, laughing, talking, and… becoming friends. I smiled.

"You know, I never got your name." I looked at her.

"Oh, that would be good to know, huh? Hehe." She giggled slightly. "It's Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose." I repeated the name like a chant to make sure I remember it forever. "That's a really nice name. My name is Crimson Shadow. Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you too. You know something, we have so much in common, and it's incredible. Don't ya think?" She questioned.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool." I smiled and looked at the sky. We were walking outside in the courtyard. There was no one around but Ruby and me. I started thinking to myself and got an amazing idea. Let's see if this girl really is amazing. "Hey, follow me. I wanna show you something." I started running off.

"Uh, OK then." She followed me.

…

We finally reach our destination in the forest of Forever Fall.

"Hey uh… why are we away from everyone, and the academy?" She was concerned. I answered her with a grin on my face.

"To make sure no one can hear us." I stopped walking and turned around to stare at her beautiful but small figure. She took a step back, and with a worried face she questioned me.

"W-what do mean by that?" She kept walking backward and eventually bumped into a tree. I got her cornered.

"Let's fight each other." Her face went from scared to blank and shocked in an instant I said those words.

"W-wait. What?"

"Fight. You know, get out our weapons and see what the other person can do. A fight." I raised an eyebrow at her and she finally understood. The expression she wore changed to a face of determination. She's ready.

"OK, but wanna see what my weapon first?"

"Sure. Why not?" I shrugged. She smiled happily and pulled out a red… thin box of metal? I questioned her. "Uh… what?" That came out wrong.

"Check this out." She moved it somewhat in a circular motion and all of a sudden it turned into a giant red scythe. The damn thing was huge. It was, no doubt, taller than me if I stood next to it.

"T-that's a… a scythe. And a very big one too." I stared in awe at its stature and size.

"You know it's also a gun?" She pulled back the bolt and made a click sound with it.

I chuckled. "That's one hell of a weapon ya got there." She nodded in agreement.

"Yep, designed it myself. What do you got?" She stabbed the giant weapon in the ground and leaned against it, resting her head on her hands, smiling at me with such a cute face.

"I got this sword." I pulled out my katana and held it in front of me. "It's called the Dark Drinker I stared at Ruby. "So we gonna fight or no?"

"Hmm…" She seemed to be thinking to herself almost sarcastically. "No." My mouth dropped.

"Aw, why not?" I asked her. "I thought it would be fun." I dropped my head in depression, frowning at not getting a chance to fight someone. Just as I was about to put my sword away, I heard a whoosh sound. I looked up. She was gone. "Ruby? Ruby, where did you go?" I looked around to see where she would've gone but no sign of her. Then I heard it. A rustling in the trees. My ears perked up and listened carefully to my surroundings.

'Click.'

The sound of metal moving hit me like a truck and I jumped into the air as quickly as I could. A split second later, the sound of an all too familiar type of caliber weapon was shot. The bullet was too close to call lucky and blew a hole in the ground. I turned in midair and saw Ruby in the trees, aiming her sniper at me.

I drew my katana out just in time to block another bullet. The impact was too great though. I flew back and landed in another tree. That was a mistake. I can hide in almost any environment. My semblance: Invisibility. But it comes with a price. All my surroundings are muted. I can't hear anything when invisible. It really doesn't matter because I am really skilled at concealing my footsteps and any other movement sounds I make. I moved from tree to tree, getting closer to where I saw Ruby. I stopped on a branch and was peering down at her from a higher branch. She seemed to still be looking for me where I landed through her scope. I landed on the same branch she was on and slowly walked up to her. When I reached her, I put my blade to the back of her head, lightly tapping her.

"Eep!" She let out a little scream when I tapped her. She looked around her, wondering what happened.

"I win." I jump down to the floor below, put my katana away, and started heading back to the school.

"What do you mean you win?" She put her scythe away and followed me. I simply just smiled at her question. "What're you smiling about, huh?" She poked my side.

"In a real life situation, that would've meant death for you because I could've cut you down right there. So I win." I kept walking not looking back at her but at the ground.

"Hey, you alright?" She tapped my shoulder. I didn't look at her. I just simply shook my head. "What's wrong?" She stopped walking and just stared at me. I looked up at her with a face of depression. "Hey, what's wro-" I cut her off by wrapping my arms around her. "H-hey! Is everything alright?"

"No… Everything is not OK." I held her tighter.

"What happened?" She lightly returned the hug. "It's OK. You can tell me." I let go and sat in front of a tree, leaning my head against it.

"It was a few years ago, I was… enlisted as a kid. Me and a bunch of other children were trained to become walking death machines. I was one of the deadliest. We were trained under harsh environments with no weaponry to protect ourselves with. Forests, deserts, swamps, and mountains, all filled with some of the most dangerous Grimm out there. One by one, they died. I managed to survive along with a few other kids. And then the so called 'final exam' came by. It was a fight to the death between the rest of us. Whoever survived in the end, will be free to go with their lives and leave. I killed the only friends I had. I wish I didn't have to kill them but then they would've killed me instead. I just don't want the same to happen to you." I didn't lift my head up; I just kept staring at the ground. Suddenly I felt the warmth of her hands on my own. I looked up and saw her smiling at me.

"I won't die. OK? After all, I have to protect everyone. That's why I became a huntress. To protect everyone I care about. That includes you, Crimson." She put her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a hug. Her warmth was enough to make me calm down and stop thinking about everything negative. I put my arms around her waist and looked at her in the eyes. She looked back at me. Our faces were so close to each other. A little too close. I knew she was thinking the same thing because I saw her cheeks flushing a light shade of red. I looked at her beautiful pink lips for a split second before returning my gaze to her eyes. She did the same to me, her face turning redder. I placed my right hand on the back of her head and very slowly brought my face closer to hers. As I watched her close her eyes, I did the same. I plunged my lips onto her own. We held the kiss for a good two minutes and finally broke the kiss with a few strands of saliva connecting us before breaking into a million pieces. We stared at each other in silence. I decided to break the silence first.

"Let's head back to the school now. OK?" With her face beyond red, and a slightly quiet 'mhm' sound, she nodded.

 **Journal Entry #002**

 **16:00 hours**

Ruby and I walked back to the school with our fingers intertwined with each other. Finally, we reached her dorm room. "OK, this is where I stay at." I looked at her with a small grin on my face.

"All right then. I guess this is where we part ways then?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it is." She dropped her head and stared at the ground. "Will I see you again?" She looked up with a pleading look on her face. I really wanna see this girl again but last time I got this close to someone, it didn't go so well. But…

"Of course. I'll see you later Ruby." I took a step back and let go of her hands. "I look forward to it." I waved my hand and she did the same. I walked off toward my dorm.

"Crimson." I heard Ruby's voice and stopped walking. I turned around to see what she wanted but when I turned, her lips upon mine. I was a little shocked on how sudden it was and kissed her back. We broke the kiss after a few moments and I smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded and walked back to her dorm. I turned around and did the same.

…

I reached the empty dorm my scroll lead me to. I looked down at my scroll and in bold letters it read, 'Would you like this to be your living quarters?' I closed it and didn't answer because I wanna see what the other rooms are like tomorrow. For now, I needed rest. It's still early but I didn't really care. Using my semblance takes a tremendous toll on my physical being. My head won't feel better until several more minutes. I don't want to stay awake for the pain so I decided to sleep. Luckily for me, there were already beds placed in the room for me to lie on. I didn't care if I was comfortable or not so I kept everything I was wearing on me and plopped face first onto the soft mattress. Just I was about to doze off, I heard knocking on my door. I got up slowly holding my head in pain. I walked toward the door and opened it. "Hello?"

"You." A tall, blonde girl with a very beautiful body stared at me with a look that says 'you're dead.' I had no idea who this girl was so I didn't really react and just stared.

"I'm sorry, what?" I questioned her with an emotionless tone which only mad even more furious for some odd reason. I stepped back and asked, "Wanna come in?" She nodded without saying anything and went into my dorm. I closed the door. "What do you wanna talk abo-" I was cut off by a fist slamming into my stomach. I flew back and hit the door which, no doubt, has a crack or a few in it now. "Ow! What the hell?" I yelled in anger holding my stomach.

"You're the guy who was messing my sister weren't you?" She pointed a finger at my face and yelled. I didn't know what she was talking about so I asked.

"What are you talking about? It's my first day here! I don't know anyone here." I lied because I don't want her to find out about Ruby and me. "Now I know one person. The blonde little shit who strolled into my room, punched me in the gut, and is yelling at me like I'm her alcoholic father." She got so mad at that I could've sworn I saw her glow. She pulled her fist back and I knew what was coming. But it was different than I expected. Her bracelets turned into a gauntlet and made the sound of a pump action shotgun. It's worse than I thought but I didn't budge. Her fist moved right under my chin and I knew she was gonna pull the trigger. Messing with people is so fun. "Be a sport and grab daddy another beer would you?" I grinned and she growled. I heard the click of the trigger and I immediately jumped back, just in time to dodge a bullet that would've killed me. This girl really hates me. I yelled at her again. "What the hell is your problem? I'm telling you, I don't know anyone!" She didn't look as angry but I knew she still wanted to put lead in my skull.

"Do you really not now anyone here?" She kept her fighting stance and stared holes into me.

"No, I don't!" I slammed my fist against the wall. "Maybe you should think twice before you start trying to kill someone without any evidence of what they did!" I tried to hold back my anger but it just kept coming out of my mouth before I can stop myself. With every second that I yelled, I walked closer and closer to her, keeping my gaze trained on her eyes with nothing but rage in me. "Next time you should ask me who your sister is! Then, you can start yelling and punching me! Every single day of my life when I was a kid, I was abused, discriminated, and almost killed multiple times!" I didn't want to but I brought my childhood into it. Crap. "I was never treated nicely until I met this very special girl and now she's dead! Do you have any idea what it's like to experience death in front of you every day? I murdered my only friends in cold blood! If I didn't kill them, they would've killed me instead! I have no family to speak of! You have no idea what it's like to go through what I go through every day of my life!" I ripped my hood off and showed her my black wolf ears. Her eyes went wide in shock and she gasped quietly. "Being a Faunus is what is killing me every day! Your species is trying to get rid of me! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE A FAUNUS AT ALL?" By the end of my last sentence, I had her against the wall and my face was only a few inches from hers. But I didn't care. This was the first person to make me yell at in years. I was too furious to be thinking of anything else. All I wanted was this girl to understand. She stared at me with wide eyes and pure shock on her face. She didn't know what to do or say. She just kept staring at me with her hands in front of her chest as if to guard herself. I yelled again, "WELL? DO YOU?" She flinched a little and looked down.

"No… I don't. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." She was gonna say something after that but I cut her off.

"That's what I thought."

"But I do have a friend who is a Faunus and she probably went through the same thing you did. I may not know what you felt, but I can sure as hell tell you that you're not the only one. If you'd like, you can talk to her to just, ya know, get your feelings out?" She pleaded with me to meet her friend. I guess it won't hurt to meet another Faunus.

"Fine. Let's go." I stepped back and she stood up straight. "This doesn't mean I forgive you." I put my hood back over my head. She nodded.

"OK, follow me." She walked out of my dorm and I followed in silence.

…

We reached her dorm and she opened the door. "Hey guys." She said. I stayed outside. "Come in guy, don't be shy." She demanded me. I walked in with my head kept low. "Take your hood off. Show us." I didn't really take my hood off when I was told to, but in this situation I mine as well had to have done it. I hesitantly took off my hood and lifted my head slowly. I looked around and saw three other girls sitting on their beds staring at me. The first one I noticed was Ruby, the girl next to her had long white hair and a white dress. The third girl was… No way… "Guy, the one in black is who you wanna talk to. Her name is-" I cut her off because I already knew who it was.

"Blake Belladonna." She was just as surprised as I was.

"Crimson Shadow." She said my name. She still remembers. She stood up and returned my gaze. We stared at each other for a few seconds before my face turned to total red in anger. That catty bitch! I pulled out my katana and in a split second, held it against Blake's throat. She didn't move. She still just stared at me.

"They said you were dead! Where the fuck were you?" I yelled in her face. Suddenly I felt hands grab my arms and pull me backward.

"Stop it now!" The blonde one was holding me back. But I didn't stop yelling at Blake.

"You left us on our own! You left me alone! People are dead because you didn't have the guts to do your job!"

"What I did that day was not what I signed up for. I never wanted to do that to those innocent people." She talked back to me."

"You could've at least said you were leaving us! We could have given you a proper send off. With your head on a stick you heartless bitch!" I tried to get out this girl's grip but she kept my arms back. Blake yelled at me.

"Being a member of the White Fang was a mistake and you should know that. Why were you still with them?" She questioned me.

"Because I would've rather been with my own kind and not be on the streets with these piece of shit humans who would've killed me next time they saw me!" I didn't want to be honest about what I think of the humans in front of Ruby but I had no other choice. I pulled my arms away and finally got out of the blonde girl's grip. "Why didn't you at least tell me? The greatest friend you ever had, you just left me." I stared at her. She sighed.

"Because I didn't want to hurt your feelings." She looked down. I clenched a fist.

"That's it? You thought that it would hurt me if you told me? It wouldn't have hurt me. I would've gone with you." Her eyes went wide in surprise.

"R-really?"

"Yes really. You were the only person I was closest to. And you just abandoned me." I looked around the room and saw the three other girls were staring in awe and listening to every word of our conversation. When I looked back at Blake, she looked like she was about to burst into tears. I would've helped but… "I mine as well do the same. Goodbye Blake." I turned around and walked out of the room. I walked back to my dorm.

…

I sat on the edge of my bed with my headphones on listening to Moth by HELLYEAH. The lyrics were like heaven in my ears.

Coincidentally, just as the song ended, I heard knocking on my door. I took off my headphones but kept my music going. The next song that came on was Run Free by Asking Alexandria. I walked towards the door and opened it. The person standing in the doorway was the last person I ever wanted to see on this planet. "May I come in?" Blake had her arms crossed and stared at the ground, not making eye contact with me. I know what she wants. But it won't be easy for her. I nodded.

"Make it quick." I stepped back so she can walk in. She sat on the bed and I closed the door to lean against it. "What do you want?" I knew what was coming. Just hurry it up you catty bitch.

"I wanna apologize for leaving you years ago. I didn't mean to. I really didn't." Oh god, the sob story. Get to the fucking point. "I really wanna make it up to you." That's what I was expecting. "Can we… you know… start over?" Wait, what did she just say? I don't know if my ears were deceiving me or I didn't hear her right cause of my loud music coming from my headphones. I sat on another bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Why do you want to start over? Why did you come here?" I questioned her.

"I didn't mean to make you upset. I just wanted to get out of there when I found out what they were really planning." She still looked to the ground. My eyebrows furrowed and I grit my teeth.

"That was the point! To get rid of humans." She finally looked up.

"But why do we need to hurt them? They haven't done anything to deserve what we did to them." She yelled.

"Blake, they called us trash, spat at us in the streets. We needed to take action soon or otherwise there would be no more Faunus on the planet." I yelled back at her at a louder tone.

"But we don't need to kill them all and make them go extinct." She clenched a fist.

"We never said we were going to kill all of them." Her face changed.

"W-what?" She tilted her head and sat up straight a little.

"We weren't going to kill all of the humans. Just enough to make the humans fear us." I still kept my anger in. I didn't want to get really mad. Otherwise… Blake would never leave this room unless she's in a body bag.

"See, that's exactly what I mean. The humans did fear us. That's why treated us equally."

"Well guess what sweetheart? They completely forgot what happened. Have you seen some of the Faunus out there? They're on the streets in pain and dying as we speak. You think that they're scared of us? Not anymore. They need to see what happens when they push us Faunus too far." She looked at me with such a scared look.

"Does… does that mean that… you're still a member of the White Fang?" She looked like she was gonna get up and either run or attack. I sighed and took out an object from my jacket pocket. It was a grim mask that all White Fang members wear. However I had mine changed. I put small red stripes on it to show my superiority. She gasped.

"Is… is that…"

"Yes it is Blake. I am not only a member; I am also one of the few who lead whole armies." I put the mask back in my pocket on stared at Blake. She really looked hurt by this.

"All this time… I thought you would've left after you left but… you stayed and lead them to what they are now? I can't believe you. I trusted you!" She stood up and was gonna yell. In a split second, I had my sword against her throat again.

"But I will say this Blake… I am different." She looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" I simply grinned and pulled my sword away.

"I told I was a leader right? I don't want to take part in what they are gonna do. About a week ago, I was in a meeting with the guy in charge. He said that we are planning taking over all of Remnant and destroying everything in our path. I knew we needed the humans to fear us but turning them into slaves is too much. So, not too long after that, I decided to go M.I.A. Now I'm just another student here at Beacon Academy. And you will treat me like one. Got it?" She nodded

"OK, but still, you didn't answer me. I asked if we can start over. Can we?" She looked down and sat back on the bed. I don't want to make this girl upset so I gave her my honest answer.

"Yes, we can." She looked up with one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen on her face.

"Thank you Crimson!" She quickly wrapped her arms around me and pushed me down on the bed. She hugged me really tightly and was sobbing lightly. I didn't realize it but my music was still playing. The lyrics basically talked for me.

 _(You won't be alone in the end)_

 _(You don't have to be afraid)_

 _Yeah_

 _You won't, you won't be alone in the end_

 _You don't have to be afraid._

 _Run free and wild_

 _Let your heart soar with the eagles_

 _Run free and wild_

 _Let your love take over_

 _You won't be alone in the end_

 _You don't have to be afraid_

…

It has been awhile since Blake came to my room and talked to me. And still, she lies in my arms still crying. I rubbed her head to try to calm her down, it's slightly working. "Hey Crimson…" She finally said something after 30 minutes of crying. I answered her.

"Hmm?" She lifted her head to where it was hovering over mine.

"Remember when I said I wanted to start over?" I nodded. "Well…" She blushed. "I wanna go to where we left off." I didn't know what she meant. It's been so long, I don't remember. I tilted my head. "You know? That one time… We were in the forest on a mission." I finally understood and my face turned red in embarrassment.

"I… uh… are you sure?" She closed her eyes and gave me a soft and warm kiss. She broke the kiss and blushed furiously hard. "That's a yes?" She nodded. I was hesitant but I finally got my mouth to open and say the words she wanted to hear. "OK then." I placed my hand on the back of her head and brought her into a deep kiss. She grasped my shirt and slightly tugged on it. I rubbed my hands across her chest and she lightly moaned into the kiss. I then slid my hand under her shirt and groped her breasts, bound by bra. She pulled away from the kiss and started biting my neck. I gasped quietly as she sank her teeth into my skin. My hands went down to rub her thighs and she went back up and placed her lips on mine. I kept kissing her until the sound of knocking on my door stopped me. Blake and I broke the kiss and stared at each other. We were both probably thinking the same thing. 'God damnit.' Blake got off of me and laid flat on her back to stare at the ceiling. I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it and saw that blonde girl from earlier standing there.

"Is Blake here? She just left and didn't say where she was going." She questioned.

"And you think that she came here?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Is she not here?" She put her arms behind her back and shifted from left to right slightly. I moved out of the doorway and motioned her to come in. She walked in and saw Blake lying on my bed. "Hey Blake, are you alright?" She sat next to her and put her hand on Blake's shoulder. Blake nodded. "Are you sure? Your face is red." She poked her cheek and Blake immediately sat upright. The blonde girl flinched a little at Blake's sudden movement.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just amazing." Blake grinned and looked at me. You're welcome. Oh wait…

"Hey uh… blonde, I never got your name." I sat on the other bed and stared at the girl.

"Oh right. My name is Yang. I already know your name after what happened, Crimson." She looked like she wanted to kill me. I wouldn't blame her. After trying to kill her friend right in front of her, I would kill me too.

"Nice to meet ya Yang. I think that we got off on the wrong foot. You see, Blake and I are old friends. Yes, I know it seemed like I hated her but that was only because she left me and never told me. I guess I overreacted a little." I shrugged.

"A little? You almost cut her head off." Yang pointed a finger at me. I raised my hands in surrender and shrugged.

"Like I said, I overreacted a little. But we talked and forgave each other." I grinned a little and gazed at Blake. She blushed a little and looked away with a small smile on her face. Yang noticed the exchange of glances me and Blake made and finally realized what was going on.

"Ooh I see what's going on. Well then, I'm gonna give you two some privacy then." She stood up and walked out the door.

"Yang, wait!" Blake stood up and shouted. Either she didn't hear her or just ignored her. Either way, Yang just kept walking, closing the door behind her. Yang left me and Blake in the room alone on purpose. I hate and thank her for that. Blake sighed and sat back down on the bed. "I hate her sometimes." She stated. I chuckled a little bit.

"I can see why." I laid flat on my back and stared at the ceiling. "So… uh… wanna continue where we left off or did she ruin that?" I asked Blake. She didn't answer. She just sat in silence staring at the ground. "Blake?" I sat up and looked at her. "What's up?" She looked up at me. She was on the verge of crying. I can see it in her eyes. "Hey what happened?" I questioned her.

"Uh… Listen. I wanna get back with Yang but…" I tilted my head.

"What do you mean?" I questioned her.

"Well… It happened a few weeks ago…"

 **Blake's POV**

It was morning at Beacon Academy. I sat up and stretched with a yawn and a glance at the alarm clock. 8:25 am. Figuring it as good a time as any to take a shower, I went to get up, only to find my leg caught in the sheets. I tumbled out of bed, which kinda sucks when you choose top bunk. Well, for most people anyway. I instinctively twisted my body around as I fell, landing lightly on my fingertips and toes. I glanced around just to make sure nobody saw my little acrobatics show. So far so good. I stood and glanced around again. Still no witnesses. I gave a little sigh of relief, seems my little secret's safe.

Well, technically it's not a secret; I just neglected to mention to my teammates that I'm a Faunus. It's not that a big a deal I guess, I just didn't feel like telling them. I slipped into the bathroom and closed the door, not bothering to lock it since I was the only one up. I undressed and untied the bow that I used to keep my cat ears down.

I turned on the water and sat on the toilet, waiting for it to warm. There's nothing I hate more than cold water. When I was satisfied that it was warm enough, I slid into the warm spray and let my thoughts wander. I soaped my washcloth and started with my arms. With my cat ears unruffled as they were, I could clearly hear Yang snoring lightly, still asleep. 'Yang.' I thought, and the name brought a little flutter to my belly. 'I could never tell her, but I'm in love with her…'

I sighed and leaned my forehead against the cool tile, trying to resist the heat building up in my stomach just thinking about her. Before I knew what was happening, my fingers were buried deep in my pussy. I pictured Yang in as much detail as I could muster. Yang in her bed clothes. Yang in a bikini. Yang in the nude. That one nearly made me lose it entirely so I increased my speed and shortened my thrusts, using my other hand to tease my clit. "Yang." I whispered, squeezing my eyes closed. "Oh, Yang." I felt like screaming her name, but I knew that would be a bad idea. Nobody must know, nobody can know. My Faunus ears twitched and I froze immediately. 'What was that?' I thought, panicked. 'Uh-oh. Was that the door?! Did I lock the door?!' I prayed that I had, because the repercussions of my inattention to details could be severe.

I couldn't peek out from behind the curtain because my ears would be seen. "Blake?" 'Yang? Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. OH CRAP!' I thought desperately trying to think of something to hide my ears with. 'Washcloth? No, that's too suspicious. But what?!' "Blake? You okay? You've been in there for an hour." 'Have I?' I thought. 'What do I do?'

"Uh, y-yeah! I'm fine!" I said, finally finding my voice again. 'Crap! That sounded suspicious!' I could all but smell Yang's disbelief. "I'll be out in a minute." My voice sounded shrill and panicked, even to my own ears. The only thing I convinced Yang of, was that something was wrong. She was so close; I could see her shadow through the curtain.

"Are you sure?" I blurted the only thing that came to mind.

"It's my p-period! There's blood everywhere!" That convinced her.

"Oh okay." She sighed. "I was afraid you were avoiding me or something." I blinked in surprise. She sounded relieved. After a moment, she moved away and the door closed. I sagged against the tile wall in relief. 'That was too close.' As I calmed down my hand began to creep back toward my crotch of its own violation, but then I heard a soft clank and flinched.

"Y-Yang?" Silence.

"Hey, Blake?" The panic was back, but I tamped down on it.

"Yeah?" She paused awkwardly.

"Um… I… Uh, I have something I want to tell you." Her shadow was back and my heart was beating a thousand miles an hour.

"Yeah?" I asked, breathless. Suddenly the curtain was ripped aside and Yang cupped my face, pulling me into the sweetest kiss that ever in the history of the world. She pulled back and stared at me tenderly.

…

 **Yang's POV**

"Blake?" She turned toward me and I rested my forehead against hers.

"Yes?" She murmured back.

"I… I love you." Her golden eyes searched mine for deception. I know she found none, but her eyes and expression still looked strangely guarded and her body was tense and stiff.

"Really?" I nodded and cupped her cheeks.

"I do, Blake. I love you so very much." The tension melted out of her body and she leaned onto me. The cold softness of her damp thighs on mine reminded me of the fact that, at the moment, Blake was completely naked. She seemed to read my mind, and she blushed, taking my left hand and placing it on her right breast.

"And I love you, Yang. I… I think I've loved you for a long time. Will you-" She faltered. "Will you join me in the shower?" Her blush intensified and I grinned.

"Are you trying to tell me I smell, Kitty cat?" She smiled and helped me remove my night clothes, and then we stepped into the shower together. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned my cheek against the back of her head. We stood under the warm spray together, listening to the hiss and patter of the warm water on tile and flesh. After a while, Blake giggled. "What's so funny?" I asked. She giggled again and tossed something over her shoulder and onto my face. A wet washcloth.

"You do stink." I growled playfully and hugged her against me.

"That's not nice." She turned around in my arms and faced me, wrapping her arms around my neck. She offered a tiny smirk and one of her cat ears twitched adorably. I leaned down a bit, kissing the upturned corner of her mouth, then smirking back. "Blake, something tells me that you invite me into this shower to bathe." I felt her hands slide down my back and then down to my butt. "Whoa there, Blakey-poo, aren't you going a bit a bit fa-" She interrupted me with a kiss.

"Shut up, Yang." I blinked, surprised.

"Uh, um… yeah… o-okay?" I shook my awkwardness and kissed her back, running my hands through her hair and over her Faunus ears. She trembled at the touch and nipped at my lower lip. Her hands were roaming and flitting around my body as if they couldn't decide what they wanted to do first.

"You're beautiful, Yang." She whispered, making me blush. "Every part of you is beautiful, and I-I've been imagining this for so long I just don't know what to do now that you're here." I rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the tile wall. I bent my head and planted a soft kiss on her jaw. I let go with my left hand and dragged my fingers down her abdomen slowly, down to her thighs. She moaned softly and leaned her head back against the wall.

"Yang." I smiled and traced a circle on her inner thigh, inches away from where she desperately wanted me to touch. "Yang, please." She mewled. I laughed as she pouted.

"Please what?" I teased her. She let out a frustrated breath. I decided she'd suffered enough and had pity on her. She gasped as I slid my index finger inside her, rubbing her clit with my thumb. Her legs trembled and she looked like she was about to fall, so I wrapped my other arm around her waist and held her up while I added my middle finger. She moaned loudly and leaned her forehead on my shoulder. Her walls tensed around my fingers and she clawed at my back.

"Yang! I'm… I'm-" I knew without her having to finish her statement that she was close to release. I added my ring finger in response, rubbing her clit harder. She shuddered and pressed closer to me. Her moans became heavier and more rugged as I kept my pace. Her nails dug into my back and she gasped loudly. At that moment, my fingers were drenched in her sweet honey. I kept moving and twisting my fingers to make sure that I get it all out of her. She was panting heavily as she rested her bare body against my own. Blake murmured something in my ear but I didn't hear it.

"Say that again, Blake." I moved my head back to where I can look at her in the eyes but she didn't lift her head. She kept her head rested on my shoulder. "Blake?"

"I… love… you… so much right now…" She laughed slightly. I simply grinned and kiss her head.

"And I love you too, Blake." I whispered in her ear.

 **Crimson's POV**

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Timeout!" I immediately stood up and placed my hands on my head in shock. "You had sex with her?!" Blake nodded shamelessly. "What the hell?!" She shrugged.

"It wasn't just her." She said. My jaw dropped and I yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"Hey it was only for a few weeks." She stood up.

"That doesn't make it better! Who else did you fuck?!" I asked her.

"Velvet." I tilted my head. "She's a Faunus." That's not helping. "She has bunny ears." I remember her. The one who was getting picked on by Cardin.

"Her?!" I was so shocked I couldn't hold myself together.

"Hey, like I said, it wasn't long." Blake said all of this so shamelessly. In fact, it brought a small smile to her face just thinking about it.

"You know what, leave me. Give me some time to think about what just happened. Okay?" She nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. I sat on the bed and then sank my face into my pillow. I put my headphones on and started to listen to whatever was on. It was Do It Now, Remember It Later by Sleeping With Sirens. Oh wait… I remember now. This is what I was supposed to do a vocal cover of last month. I didn't pack anything with me when I came here except my weapon and music. I forgot my laptop. Shit. Well, hopefully there is some sort of computer lab for me to steal a computer from. Oh wait… I'm a student here. All I need to do is ask, I think. I pulled out my scroll and called one of the few people who can help me around the school, Professor Goodwitch.

"This is Professor Goodwitch of Beacon, who am I speaking to?" She sounded so formal. I answered her.

"It's Crimson, Crimson Shadow. You should know me cause you flew me here yourself."

"Oh yes, Crimson. What can I help you with?"

"I need to know if there is some sort of computer lab or something I can take a computer from and bring it to my dorm. I would use my scroll but I'm used to using a CPU to work."

"Of course, meet me in the courtyard and I'll show you."

"When can I meet you?" I questioned her.

"Anytime is fine by me. Just contact me when you get there, okay?"

I nodded. "Alright then. I'll see you later." I hung up and laid back in the soft mattress. I guess I can walk around the school for a little by myself, but I wanna take a nap though. My head still hurts; it's not supposed to hurt for this long so I'll sleep it off. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander and let my body go numb as I fell into Dreamland.

…

?

I climbed the steep, rocky terrain with my bare hands. I didn't want to do any of this but it's my mission. My hands are sore and are bleeding like crazy. I finally reach the top of mountain and find my objective. I walked toward the ancient stone structure and pushed open the giant heavy wooden doors. It was dark but I can still see slightly. I walked forward and reached a staircase that led to something at the top. I climbed and climbed up the stone stairs. My legs were screaming at me to take a break but I didn't listen. I stop at the top stair and find what I was looking for. At that moment, I get a phone call. It's HQ. I put the phone next to my ear and waited for someone to say something. As I expected, it was the one who sent me here. "Did you find it yet?"

"Yes, it's right in front of me." I answered him.

"Understood. Leave it be for now, we'll plan our next operation back at HQ. I'm sending a chopper your way. Mark your location with a red flare. Come back home. Our next attack will commence soon and you don't wanna miss it." He hung up and I walked outside the stone fortress. I took a flare out of my pocket, lit it, and threw it on the ground. I saw my transportation ahead of me. 'Our next move, huh?' I thought to myself.

"Time to send the lamb to the slaughter."

…

I opened my eyes to a dark room, indicating that it was late at night. I sat up and stretched. I held my head and felt no pain. Sleep is what I needed, I guess. I flung myself off the bed and took out my scroll. I opened my contacts and clicked on 'Goodwitch.' I sent a message saying, 'I'll be in the courtyard in about 10 minutes.' I didn't know if she was awake or not but at least it is worth a shot. I got a reply. 'Okay, see you in ten.' She's awake at this hour? No rest for the wicked I suppose. Well then, I better head out.

…

I walked down the brick pathway to the courtyard. I saw Goodwitch standing in the center, staring at the sky. I walked up behind her. "Enjoying the night?" I asked.

"Yes, these are the nights I like to go on: quiet, clear sky, and a bright moon. Well, what's left of it anyway…" I looked up and saw the moon. It was broken but still gave off the light it always has for years.

"Yeah… Anyways, show me around the school a bit." She nodded. She walked away from the school and I followed her.

…

About two hours have passed and Goodwitch and I finally made it back to the school. She showed me around all of Vale. The shops, the city, and the entire school. We stopped walking in the courtyard, where we met earlier. "This was a wonderful evening. I thank you for helping me Professor." I turned to Goodwitch and gave a crisp bow. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Of course, anything for a student in need of assistance of any kind. If you need help with something else, anything at all, I'll do everything I can to help you." I nodded.

"Right. Well, I'm gonna head back to my dorm now. It was nice talking with ya Professor."

"Likewise." I waved and walked away from her and back to my dorm.

I liked me and Goodwitch's walk. It really helped with getting my mind off of… black and yellow shower. However, imagining Blake in the shower… with another girl… a very sexy one too… both of them rubbing… kissing… What am I thinking?! It's not something I should be thinking of, but it's something I wanna think about. I slapped myself on the cheek. Damnit Blake! I arrived at my dorm and sank my face into the soft, plain white pillow and groaned. "I'm so damn tired." There was only silence in response. I was too tired to do anything and all I wanted was sleep. I begin to doze off. Time for some sleep. The outside world begins to drift away, like a distant dream, and I eventually pass out.

…

?

"Etrius, my favorite scythe user, how are you doing my love?" She grabbed my hand and kissed it like I was her princess or something.

"What do you want Cinder?" I asked in a grim tone. She smirked at me.

"Oh don't be so hostile toward me. You know I love you right? I won't bite, unless you want me to." She winked at me and turned her back to me. I sighed in surrender.

"Alright, you win. I actually kind of do want you to bite me." I'm glad I can say these kinds of things with a straight face. She turned back around and stepped right in front of me, pressing her chest against me. "Don't ya think that's a little too close?" I questioned her. She leaned her face closer to mine and then whispered in my ear.

"As long as you don't think it's too close, then it's fine. I can tell you want me to do this anyway." She lightly bites my neck. I can't help but let out small wince as she plants her teeth on the skin of my neck. She's biting a little harder than usual. Is she this desperate? "Hehe, it looks like you enjoyed that very much." I groan in annoyance.

"Oh shut your trap. Anyway, you told me to come here for details on my next mission." She shrugs.

"Aww, can't an innocent girl have her fun for once? I only want to give my love what he wants."

"We both know that we can get there after we're done with this mission."

"Alright, fine. Our mission is to infiltrate Beacon Academy. You're a Faunus so I'm pretty sure they'll listen to you. Just ask for their help and then we can proceed." I nodded.

"Okay, we'll meet up with the White Fang in one week. And I'll see you later tonight, Cinder." She shifts from side to side.

"Oh my, my crush asked me to sleep with him. Oh what shall I ever do?" She puts on a fake act. She can be such a tease when she wants to. And the way she uses that sexy voice of hers can really break a man down if not careful. I can't say no to such a beautiful girl. Wait… when did I ever say no to her?

"Okay, okay. Enough of that. It's not like it's the first time we slept with each other so don't act so surprised." I couldn't help but smile at that. She puffs up her cheeks.

"Just let me have my fun for once." I put my hands up in surrender.

"Alright, I will." I kissed her on the lips and stepped back. "Love you Cinder."

"Love you too, Etrius."

 **Journal Entry #003**

 **15:30 Hours**

Several days have passed since I've been here at Beacon and it has been going well. My grades are fine and I've passed my tests with ease. My tutors are Weiss and Yang. Yang has helped me with my hand-to-hand combat and Weiss has been helping with my classes. In my opinion, they are the strongest and smartest girls I know. So I guess it's a big help. When it came to Blake and Ruby, Blake and I have been going to the library to talk in private about the White Fang. And as for me and Ruby, we have been finding somewhere private to fight each other. I have to admit, Ruby is very fast, so fast that even I can't keep up with her. All four of them really do make a good team.

Class ended about 30 minutes ago and I've been using that half hour to study in the library. "Okay, now if you were attacked by a griffon, what point on its body would you go for first?" Weiss was tutoring me about Grimm again, and this time she seemed like she was enjoying my pain. I hate schoolwork so much.

"I would go for skin on the wing. Think of its wing like a parachute. If it's cut or has holes in it, it can't work properly." I responded. She nodded and grinned.

"Very good answer. Well that's all the time we have for now." She stacks her papers and puts them in a binder. "Hope to see you tomorrow Crimson. Maybe next time you won't get so many questions wrong."

"Hey! I only got eleven out of thirty five wrong. That's a record!" I pointed at her. She just laughs.

"Yeah, okay. See you later Shadow." She waved. I nodded and packed my stuff up. I stood up and walked in the direction of my dorm. As I walked out of the library I bump into something. The impact is enough to make me fall over. I'm too busy to pick myself up yet. Dazed, I looked around me.

"Ow… ow… That hurt." A feminine voice says just as I hear a thud. I finally realized what I bumped into. It was a girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes stares back at me. Her accent sounds somewhat British to me. I looked at her closer and saw… bunny ears? Wait a minute… bunny ears…

"Velvet!?" I yelled a little too loud. She flinched and looked at me.

"I-I'm sorry. Do I know you? Ow…" She puts her hand on her head. I guess the impact was bigger than I thought. I reached my hand out to her.

"You okay?" I asked her. She nodded but groaned.

"Yeah, it just hurts a little. I shouldn't have been running." She takes my hand. "I'm so sorry for running into you." I stand up and help her up. "Anyway, how do you know who I am?"

"I heard about you from Blake."

"What did she say about me?" She asked.

"She said that you two uh…" My face takes on a light shade of red as I can't bring myself to finish what I was gonna say. Her eyes grew wide and her cheeks flushed.

"O-oh my god. This is so embarrassing! I-I have to go!" She lets go of my hand and runs off.

"Hey wait!" I yelled. Surprisingly, she stops and turns around. She doesn't look at me. "How did you two meet? I'm her ex so I have the right to know." I didn't really have the right. I just wanted to know.

"Uh… C-can we talk about this somewhere else?" I nodded and told her we can talk in my dorm. We both decided to run because we wanted this conversation to end as quickly as possible. As we ran down the halls, people stare at us as we pass them with amazing speed. I hear them whispering but I really can't what they are saying because every time I pass them up, I only hear them for about a second.

We arrive at my dorm room and we sit on opposite beds. She hasn't looked up at me at all. She's probably still embarrassed about me knowing what she and Blake did. "So, is it true? You and Blake had… sex?" I couldn't look at her either because my face was red as well just thinking about what they did. But I managed to lift my head and look at her. She nodded slowly. "How did you two meet?" I asked her.

"I was being bullied by Cardin and she stood up for me. I wanted to repay her for it but I realized that later on, I… I was in love her. That's when uh…" Her cheeks went even redder. "Did she say what happened with us two and Yang!?" She yelled. I shook my head and she heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"I'm not questioning what happened because based on that reaction; you really want it to be a secret. So I won't ask. And plus I'm pretty sure if you blush any more, you'll probably faint. Your face is really red right now." She took both of her hands slapped both cheeks lightly.

"Yes, I want to keep it a secret. You won't tell anyone right?" She looked at me with such innocent eyes, how could I say no? I nodded and she smiled. "Thank you. I haven't gotten your name yet."

"My name is Crimson. Crimson Shadow. I already know your name. I just wish I knew it under different circumstances." She nodded in agreement. "Alright then, I think it's time to go now. Class is gonna start soon, so we better hurry up." I stood up and walked out the room. She followed me, closing the door behind her.

…

About thirty minutes have passed in my second class and somehow I'm still awake. But I keep falling asleep. I sat next to Velvet and she kept poking me every time I dozed off. She's just like Weiss, trying to keep me awake when I'm studying. It seemed like forever for that bell to finally ring. I packed up my things and started walking out of the classroom. When I walked out of the class, I felt a small pain on my butt. I looked around to see what happened. Did I hit something? I looked to my left and saw Blake smirking at me. Oh that dirty girl. "Hey guy." I turned around to see a thin, blonde, male staring at me. "You have paper stuck to your butt." He pointed to my lower half and I placed my hand on my rear. It was a sticky note. I looked back up at him and nodded. He walked away. I read what the note said. My eyes went wide. 'I'll be waiting in your dorm room. –Blake.' That sexy kitty. I couldn't help but smile. I walked to my dorm in anticipation.

I reach my dorm and stand in front of the door. Blake is in there waiting. I wonder what might happen. Now comes the moment I dread. I slowly open the door. I peek inside and see… no one? Didn't she say was gonna be waiting? I walked in my dorm, looking around. No one… I closed the door and went to lie on my bed. I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander.

I feel a new weight on my whole body and I grunted in slight pain. I opened my eyes looked to see what it was. It was Ruby. She had laid flat on top of me. I smiled and rubbed her head. She giggled. "Hey Crimson." She was a little bit happier than she usually is.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked her. She grinned and pointed to my closet. It opened and in it was… the rest of Team RWBY? "What are you guys doing here?" They all smiled and walked toward me.

"We have been thinking a lot about this and..." Weiss was the first to speak up.

"And we have come to a conclusion." Yang next.

"You can't have sex with any of us…" Blake spoke.

"Until we graduate Beacon." Finally Ruby.

My mind went blank and I didn't know what to say. Did they just say what I think they just said? I'm not sure what I should do or say. I simply let my mouth move without thinking. "I'm sorry, what are you talking about? Why would I ever have sex with any of you?" Ok, that was not how I wanted to phrase that. Their faces turn grim as I say that. "N-no, that's not what I meant. I mean… Why would have sex with you guys right now? I know you're all 18 except for Ruby. She's 16. By the time we graduate here, we know it will be safe. Or… something like that…" My ears droop and I look away from the four of them. I hear them whisper to each other.

"Ok then. I guess it didn't take much explaining or planning after all." Blake said. I turned back to them and saw them all smiling.

"Uh… what's going on?" I questioned them. They all laughed.

…

"So… that's what's going on?" They nodded. So they are okay with me dating all of them but I cannot have sex with them until after graduation. Makes sense but… "Why were guys discussing this kind of thing?"

"Well, one of us wanted to have sex with you, not saying who, and we argued about who can fuck you first. Then we decided we can't until after Beacon." Yang answered me. Now I get it. I nodded and stood up.

"Well, thanks for telling me. I'm gonna head up to the roof now. I wanna relax for a bit." They all nodded and or either said "ok". I placed my hand on the doorknob and walked away from the four lovely ladies.

…

I reached the roof and sat near the edge. I stared at the sky and what was left of our beautiful moon. I yawned and laid on my back. "Peace and quiet, this is what I need in my life. If only this could last forever."

"It could if you really wanted to." That voice… Please don't let it be who I think it is. I turned my head and looked behind me. Standing there was… Yang? Oh thank god. I heaved a sigh of relief and turned back around. "Well nice to see you too jackass." She pouted. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Sorry, it's just… you kinda sounded like someone I don't wanna see. Not in a bad way! I'm not saying that I don't wanna see you! It's just that, uh…" I couldn't say the right words and made myself sound like an idiot. "I can explain! You see uh… What I meant was uh… I-" I was cut off by Yang planting her lips upon mine.

"It's okay. I understand what you mean. Just shut up before you start to sound like more of an idiot. Alright?" Her right hand cupped my left cheek and she smiled. I blushed slightly and nodded. She brought her face in and planted another kiss. Sometimes I wonder if this girl just kisses me every time that she gets a chance. "It is pretty nice out here isn't it?" She pushed her chest slightly up to give the illusion that they have gotten bigger. This is, I think, the fifth time she's done this to me. Trying to seduce me while no one else is around, getting me all worked up is all just part of her plan I guess.

"You mean the night or you?" She shrugged and smirked.

"Could it go either way?" She brought her chest closer to my face. It's the only thing I'm staring at from this point on. "Hehe, it looks like it can." I groaned and gave up. She smiled and tackled me to where she's laying on top of me now. "You know, no one really comes up here, and the girls are asleep. We could do it right here and no one will figure us out. As long as we don't say anything, we'll be fine. Right?" I swear. This girl goes at every chance she gets huh? I guess that's just how she is. I gave in and kissed her on the lips. She cupped my cheeks and brought me deeper in the kiss. I felt her tongue touch my lips, begging for entrance into my mouth. My blood was rushing to my head and I didn't know how much longer I would last. But I can't give up now. I parted my lips and her tongue dove in my mouth. She really is desperate I guess. I moved my tongue against hers and fought to see who would pull back for air first. I won with her pulling her head back, gasping for air. I smirked and kissed her lips again.

"Nice try Yang, but I'm not gonna have sex with you." She pouted and wiped her mouth.

"Aww, I was so close." She sighed and drooped her head toward the floor. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that the best you got? I would've expected better from you." I sighed. "I'm gonna head back now. You should be too. Tomorrow is gonna be rough. So get plenty of rest tonight." She nodded and jumped up to her feet, causing her chest jiggle. It caught my eyes like a mouse trap. She noticed and she smirked. God damnit.

"You can't help it can you big guy?" She questioned. I scoffed at that and turned toward the door.

"Just be ready." I walked off and went inside.

"I need to be ready for tomorrow so I guess I'll head there now." I said to no one in particular. I wanted to get plenty of practice before hand so I ran as fast as I could to my destination. At my current speed, I should make it there in a few minutes. I kept running, past the dorm rooms, past the courtyard, and finally left school grounds. I felt a chill go down my spine so I stopped for a few seconds to look around. No one was around. It may have seemed that way but I felt as if someone was watching me. I shrugged it off and kept running.

After about ten minutes or so, I finally reached the place I wanted to go: Forever Fall Forest. I started making my way deeper in the forest. They say that if you go deep enough, a Nevermore will appear. I will fight that beast and come back to Beacon. I may come back in critical condition but it won't matter. I'll get through it in the end. As I walked, I heard a loud screech. I knew I was on time. I took my katana out and sprinted straight out into the open. The screech got louder and a shadow the size of a plane grew over me. Here we go…

…

Somewhere in Atlas…

"Commander on deck!" Those were the words I hear too often when on board this ship. I walked inside the main office room and saw everyone standing still. Not a soul moved.

"At ease." I said to everyone. They all went back to what they were doing. "Who called this meeting?" I asked.

"I did." I turned to my left and saw one of few people I would consider a friend. "Lieutenant Commander Richtofen. Good to see you."

"General Ironwood. Spare the formalities. You know I told you can call me Frost. I'm not a higher officer than you." He chuckled.

"Only when off deck. Here on my ship, we will greet each other as our ranks like always." I responded with a solid 'yes sir' and he smiled. "Let's get this started."

"Everyone, quiet down, let's get this over with so we can go on with our day. I didn't expect the meeting to happen so suddenly, but I'm here. We have reason to believe the White Fang are done. An old enemy has come back and it has more planned for us than the White Fang. Turns out, dust disappearances were just a diversion so we can focus on just them. Scouts say that 'The Queen' has pawns. We think it means that the one who took Amber's power awhile back is making her move. Everyone, get ready for a fight you'll never forget. This is humanity or extinction. General, take it away." I stepped to the side and let Ironwood do the rest of the talking. The meeting lasted for 45 more minutes.


End file.
